characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist in the Friday the 13th film series. He has also appeared in comics, novels and video games. Background Born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake to Pamela Voorhees and Elias Voorhees, Jason Voorhees was born with Hydrocephalus and severe facial deformities, Pamela Voorhees kept her son away from others and took care of him by herself, she homeschooled him. When Pamela couldn't get a babysitter she took him to Camp Crystal Lake where she worked. Jason Voorhees was being bullied by the other kids at Camp Crystal Lake meanwhile the camp counselors were not watching, Jason tried getting away from the kids bullying him but ended up being pushed by them into the lake where he drowned, shortly after this the camp shutdown. Jason somehow survived. Jason ended up making a shack in the forest and lived there for years, The camp owners son named Steve tried to re-open Camp Crystal Lake Pamela was enraged about this and murdered Steve and all the camp employees, Alice Hardy who was an employee was the only one to survive and killed Pamela by decapitating her, Jason Voorhees witnessed his mother being decapitated and wanted revenge, he soon left the forest and killed Alice. Jason then went to killing everyone else in Camp Crystal Lake except for children and animals until Friday The 13th: The Final Chapter 1984 where he was killed by Tommy Jarvis, Jason Voorhees then got resurrected in Friday The 13th Part VI: Jason Lives 1986. Powers & Abilities *'Supernatural Strength:' Before being resurrected Jason Voorhees, as a human, had superhuman strength and after being resurrected Jason become more powerful. *'Absolute Immortality: '''Jason become a zombie in Part VI and has become immortal, he does not age and any illness, or physical damage would not affect him. Jason will manage to come back to life because of his family's interactions with the Necronomicon, regardless of what happens. *'Regeneration:' After becoming a zombie he now can regenerate from any physical damage, for example his fingers being chopped off, being shot, etc. *'Resurrection:' Whenever Jason Voorhees is defeated he will be resurrected and become more stronger every time he gets resurrected. *'Supernatural Durability:' Before Jason Voorhees died he had superhuman durability after being resurrected he became more durable and now has supernatural durability. *'Teleportation:' It is unknown how Jason Voorhees got this power. *'Supernatural Stealth:' Jason can walk around without making any noise and can kill without anyone noticing. *'Weapon Improvisation:' Jason uses anything he can find as a weapon. *'Supernatural Tracking:' Jason Voorhees can track down people very far away. *'High''' Intelligence: 'Jason Voorhees was able to avoid being detected for many years and built a shack by himself. *'Supernatural Senses: Jason is able to sense whenever someone enters Camp Crystal Lake and knows exactly where they are at. *'Possession:' If his heart is outside his body, it can hypnotize anyone into eating it after eating the heart they become possessed by Jason. *'Pain Immunity:' Jason cannot feel pain due to being a corpse any physical damage will not slow him down. *'Self-Sustenance:' Jason does not need oxygen, food, water, and sleep. *'Escape Artistry:' Jason can break through binds and fetters and escape any captivity. *'Unlimited Stamina:' Due to being undead.' ' *'Demonic-Undead Physiology: ' Equipment *'Machete:' The machete is Jason's signature and most common weapon. Alternate Forms Uber Jason Uber Jason is the advanced futuristic version of Jason Voorhees, he is more stronger, durable, smarter, and faster. This alternate form of Jason is merciless and will kill anything in it's path. * Incomprehensible Strength: Jason Voorhees being upgraded makes his strength incomprehensible. He was able to punch an Android's head off effortlessly. * Complete Regeneration: Nanomachines can completely heal and regenerate Uber Jason instantly. * Fire Immunity: Uber Jason's armor is fireproof. * Bulletproof: Uber Jason's armor is bulletproof. * Adaptive Regeneration: Nanomachines learn and adapt at a subcellular level, making it difficult to wound him with the same thing twice. This also increases his durability each time he gets damaged. * Guidance: Nanomachines can guide Uber Jason and show him how to use things. The nanomachines understand Uber Jason's desires, it can also make him aware of things he might have not known. * Intangibility: Able to phase through solid objects at will. * Absorbing Replication: Able to absorb and assimilate material that he comes in contact with and reflects the rest. This can make Uber Jason bigger and stronger, he is even able to absorb other nano and living organisms. * Radiation Absorption: Immune to radiation and increases his physical stats and healing by an enormous amount when he comes across it. * Cloning: If Uber Jason is immobilized or the nanomachines consider it obligatory and corpses are nearby, the nanomachines will be able to merge them and give them an upgrade alike Uber Jason, the clone will then listen to the nanomachines inside them, the clone is also capable of regenerating fatal wounds. The nanomachines are also capable of cloning living beings. * No Heat Signature Feats Strength *Lifted and threw a car *Lifts a massive boiler off himself *Ripped a woman in half and crushed a mans head *Threw a playground ride hard enough to break a helicopters window and kill the pilot *Was able to punch down a metal door *Lifts a shopping cart and use it as a weapon *Throws off multiple people dog-piling on top of him *Send people flying with a backhand *Can stomp through people *Punched a mans head off *Able to throw people hundreds of feet away *Cut through a tree in a single swipe with his machete *Uprooted a large tree and threw it far away killing 2 people *Punches and stabs through a metal wall *Breaks a metal door in half with a dead body *Is able to punch through people *Broke through a forcefield with a scalpel. *Flipped and threw a space shuttle. *Was able to hold a cargo door shut even when it was being pulled by the suction of space *Kicked down a door that was able to contain and dissipate the energy from an impact Speed *Can move faster than eyesight *Outruns a helicopter shooting at him *Attacks faster than people can react *Swam all the way to New York *Uber Jason was stated to move at flash lighting speed *Utterly destroyed a human in a nanosecond Durability *Survives an FBI task force shooting him with pistols, shotguns, and machine guns *Survived a car explosion *A house explosion did nothing to him *Survived being in toxic waste *Survived a RV crash *Tanks multiple hits from a boxer *Hit by a car *Fell off a mountain *Survived a grenade launcher to his torso and regenerated immediately after *Can survive being lit on fire *Survives atmospheric reentry and smashes into the ground hard enough to make a massive crater. *Withstands an enormous explosion *Survives a car explosion *Withstands a space station explosion 2 times *Hit multiple times with a chainsaw *Can survive in the vacuum of space *Unaffected by a lightning strike *Takes no damage from direct fusion weapons, perforating particle beams, pistols that shoot bursts of compressed acid, or nano rifles *Was able to roam around an uninhabitable planet with no problem, the planet was so uninhabitable that even specialized microorganisms could not endure it *Tanked an explosion so strong that the blast burst through the atmosphere of a planet and out into space *Survived a black hole. This also counts as a strength feat Skill *Obliterated mercenaries, special forces, soldiers, and officers. *Fought Freddy Krueger *Can use guns *Has killed at least 20,000 people (including the people on board the Solaris) *Skilled in archery *Fought Ash Williams *Supposedly killed Satan *Took out a whole spaceship crew *Beat the force of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis *Got sent to hell and escaped *Led a Deadite army to Washington DC Weaknesses *Can sometimes be stopped if reminded of his mother. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Category:Undead Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Category:Video Game Characters